


His Satoko

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s seething with rage, and Satoshi’s fidgeting to the tips of his toes. There were six after all, and his lover didn't even think to leave one for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Satoko

Sho Sakurai can hardly believe what he is hearing. The guy before him, while visibly fidgeting to the very tips of his toes, has just about spent the past couple of minutes confessing to his  _indiscretions_. Sho can practically feel the blood boiling under his skin, its searing heat seeping through his pores. Every single inch of his face feels hot, too, and if he should stretch his brows any further, he just might pop a few veins in his eyes.  _Seriously._

 

He has never been so angry at anyone before. Then again, in all his life, he has never encountered such an inconsiderate man, either!

 

“...and Nino, well, he cornered me in the dressing room and demanded for it,” Satoshi continues to say, eyes cast down in shame, as they should be.

 

The seething caster barely registers the circumstances of his partner’s recent tryst with the manipulative brat. He barely even has enough strength left to think after hearing about his Captain’s much earlier meet-ups with Jun and Aiba... and Junji Takada, of all people!

 

But even in his rage, Sho is able to do the math and demands after adding things up, “But that’s only  _four_  guys, Satoshi! There were  _six_!”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly say no to the Yokozuna,” Satoshi replies in a small voice, head still bowed low. “And, well, Taichi-kun made a pretty good bid for one, too.”

 

“Taichi-kun!” Sho practically screams. Since when has his lover become so familiar with Taichi Masu? And, for godsake, isn’t that morning announcer married?!

 

“Oh no!” Satoshi suddenly panics, making a move to grab his hands, but ends up gulping and bowing his head again after his pleading eyes connected with Sho’s death glare. “Please don’t tell anyone, Sho-chan,” he says instead, his voice low and imploring. “I promised Taichi-kun I wouldn’t tell.”

 

Sho closes his eyes and presses his hands to his lids. He has got far more important things to deal with than spreading rumors about Masu’s newfound fetish. He takes a few deep,  calming breaths before he manages to look at his lover again, with eyes now softened by his unconditional love for this insanely irresistible man.

 

This time, Satoshi bravely holds his gaze, and is even bold enough to grab his arms and wrap them around himself. Sho obligingly cradles his partner close and sighs with satisfaction.

 

“Hey, what are you so angry about, anyway Sho-chan?” the older guy asks curiously. “They were just pictures.”

 

“Just pictures!” Sho exclaims. He feels Satoshi flinch in his arms a second before his partner pulls away from him.

 

“Sho-chan, so scary!” Satoshi mutters, bowing his head again and fiddling with his fingers.

 

The sight would’ve been adorable enough to send him withering to his knees, but Sho’s mind is once again filled with the glaring fact that his partner—his  _Satoshi-kun_ —has just given away all of the purikura images he took for that  _Shiyagare_  challenge he did a couple of weeks back.

 

His partner refused to talk about it with him until the episode aired, wanting it to be a surprise. It did surprise him, all right! Not that the older man looked absolutely stunning in drag (come on, he’s known that for years!), but that practically everyone in the studio suddenly started taking interest in him. And Satoshi—his nice and oh-so-naive Satoshi—just went and handed out every single trace of Satoko to every single hot-blooded man cheeky enough to ask for it. Without once sparing a thought as to how this would make him feel.

 

Sho doesn’t like it one bit how all six images have been let loose to the world just like that. All six of them, to six different guys who are now drooling over and fantasizing about his partner, decked in a blond wig and a skirt, looking too gorgeous for his own good!

 

But what hurts him the most is not this, but rather the fact that Satoshi did not even spare a purikura for him. He pouts and whines about this, and is even more annoyed when his partner starts laughing heartily in response.

 

“What do you need them for, anyway?” Satoshi walks up to him and grabs his hand, pulling him to the couch where the older guy has earlier on laid the uncharacteristically big carryall he brought with him.

 

Sho’s frown slowly subsides as he watches his partner grab the bag, open it and shove it right under his nose. His breath hitches as he takes a peek inside and sees all the accouterments of Satoko—the blond wig, the knee-high boots, the skirt, the white blouse, the coat, every single thing needed to make a  _woman_  out of his Satoshi.

 

“See?” his partner chirps. “Whenever you want, you can always have the real thing.”

 

A wide range of emotions starts twisting and scrunching up Sho's facial muscles—from dumbfounded, to shocked realization, to a look of amused curiosity briefly thrown at his partner—before eventually settling into a half grin of  _carnal_  anticipation.

 

“Ikko-san said I can keep them as a sort of remembrance,” Satoshi explains, to which Sho is barely listening anymore as he checks through the contents of the bag.  “And, we can’t just let these go to waste, right?”

 

“Wait a minute,” Sho mumbles suddenly, now digging into the carryall with both hands. His brows are furrowed deep in concentration and he seems to be looking for something that he has expected to see, but is not seeing inside the bag.

 

“What is it?” Satoshi asks curiously.

 

Sho’s head snaps up and he looks straight at his partner, demanding, “Satoshi, where is that lingerie you bought? Didn’t they give it to you?”

 

“Anou...” Satoshi starts fidgeting anew, “It didn’t really fit me all that well, so I gave it to Nino.”

 

“Didn’t. Fit. You...” Sho says each word slowly as the wheels in his brain start turning fast, quickly putting two and two together. How would Satoshi even know the lingerie did not fit? Not unless...? With Nino...?

 

“Satoshi!!!!!” Sho screams again, startling his partner so much that the poor guy loses hold on the bag. His mind is suddenly filled with images of a wily and very satisfied Nino feasting his eyes on Satoko... in  _lingerie_!

 

“S-Sho-chan, I swear!” Satoshi quips desperately.  “I only tried it on... You know how Nino is and, well, his  _persuasiveness_  is—”

 

“Stop,” Sho hisses, putting a hand to his forehead as he closes his eyes to try and regain his composure. “Just stop.” He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and a couple more for good measure.

 

The purikura is one thing, but giving away the lingerie— _that_  lingerie—right after wearing it and not showing  _him_ —Sho Sakurai, the supposed boyfriend!—is the last straw.

 

When he opens his eyes and is finally able to look at Satoshi again, Sho tries his level best not to give in to the apologetic and forlorn look on his partner’s face, though it takes everything he has to steel his heart from such an adorable sight. He is going to punish this man tonight, and he is going to punish him good.

 

He quickly bends over to pick the bag up from the floor before he loses hold on his frown. He then shoves the bag to his partner’s chest as roughly as he can manage and says in the most authoritative voice he knows.

 

“Get dressed. And be quick about it!”

 

“H-Hai!” Satoshi says in his high-pitched female voice, already immersing himself into the character he has to play.

 

Sho sees a hint of a smile on his partner’s lips a second before the older guy turns around to head for the bathroom.

 

“Where are you going?” he demanded, smiling sadistically at the confused look on his partner’s face when the latter turns around. “Get dressed here.”

 

“ _H-Here?_ ” Satoshi looks hesitant, his voice slipping into a squeaky male’s.

 

“I’m getting impatient, Satoshi,” he warns, smiling lewdly at the now visibly blushing man. “Right here. In front of me.”

 

As he watches Satoshi slowly, and rather shyly, transform himself into Satoko, Sho feels every bit of anger gradually ebbing away. But this doesn’t change what he has already resolved to accomplish tonight.

 

He is going to seriously make Satoshi Ohno pay for causing him this much distress. And he’s going to store many exclusive images of Satoko in his mind, too, while he’s at it. So that the next time he meets those sneaky guys, he’ll be able to look into their eyes and know he’s got the  _very_  best deal.

 

The real Satoko belongs to him, after all!

#

 

**Omake**

Sho grunts as he loses himself to a mind-numbing orgasm for the third and final time that night. Later, as he lies comfortably on his back with his precious Satoshi in his arms and is just about to lose himself to sleep, he is shaken awake by his partner’s whispered demand, warm and  _tingly_  against his ear.

 

“Sho-chan, next time dress up as Shoko for me, all right?”

#

**Author's Note:**

> • written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Miss_  
>  • And because I just can't get [this image](http://ask-improper-ohno.tumblr.com/post/39845405021) out of my head. xp


End file.
